It Starts With An IPod
by Peppermint and Sugar
Summary: Sometimes you make mistakes.Sometimes the mistake brings you everything...but sometimes it breaks your heart.How will one deliberate kiss effect Sasuke and Naruto's friendship?Well we're not sure,but we do know that it starts with an IPod. SasuNaru
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** To say that we owned this show, is like saying we bow down to a toe, it's just not of truth, so go jump off a roof, it's making us feel real damn low.

**Our Mentos Covered Authoresses Note:** Hello all we're starting a new fic 'both avoid various kunai and shuriken' don't worry we will update both fics! Just stop trying to hurt us! Anyway, we hope you'll be nice enough to take the time to review! Well again we hope you like! Oh and Peppermint did the poem for the disclaimer….she tends to have bouts of insanity like that. Well ciao for now

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

It Starts With An IPod

Chapter 1 Surprise

A smash was heard inside the Uchiha mansion just before a boy with bluey-black bangs stormed up into his room. This boy was none other then the prodigy Sasuke Uchiha. He threw open the door to his room before slamming it behind him. "Stupid….dobe" He mumbled while searching thought his room for something.

Now usually upon hearing that mutter one would assume that the dobe in question had been in the general vicinity and had done something to annoy the other teen, this however was not the case. For Sasuke, although blaming the blonde wasn't really annoyed at him, more at the emotions he could evoke.

As he searched through his room, a scowl stayed firmly fixed on his face, it wasn't until his hand grasped the small black object that he let his face relax a little. He walked over to his bed and fell back on it. Plopping the headphones in his ear he pressed play letting Linkin Park's Papercut fill his head, hoping it would drown out smiles and laughter of one Naruto Uzumaki.

However, the black-haired boy was unaware that he was not the only one in his house. There was an intruder. Said intruder quickly crept up the stairs, moving and plastering himself against the wall. He slithered through the hallways, obviously familiar with the household. He moved stealthily into the bedroom where the black-haired teen lay, crawling across the floor to the bedside.

Crouching in a feline fashion, he pounced up to the boy, screaming, "Sasuke-teme!!!", and landing on his unsuspecting victim, straddling his hips. Sasuke jumped and his eyes flew open. "What'cha listening to?" The intruder asked, cocking his head to the side cutely, while pulling out Sasuke's headphones.

He put them into his ears, just as the song changed, (it was on shuffle) and t.A.t.U.'s 'Gomenasai' began to play. Naruto adopted a huge grin, looking down at Sasuke.  
"Aww, Sasu-chan likes 'girly' songs!!!"

Sasuke eye twitched but whether it was from Naruto teasing tone or there position or both he didn't know. Pushing the blonde off he glared before saying "What are you doing here, Naruto?" Naruto didn't hear him he was fiddling with the IPod after a few seconds he smiled and started moving his hips to a beat Sasuke couldn't hear.

A small blush started to form on Sasuke's face as ever time the blonde lifted his hands in dance his shirt would ride up just enough that some of his tanned stomach was visible. As Naruto started losing himself further in the song he started to mumble the words while making his moves more sexual causing Sasuke to gulp and clench the sheets.

Naruto swayed his hips to the music, purposely making Sasuke uncomfortable. He delighted in irritating his dark-haired teammate, he often thought of different techniques just for that purpose while training. Naruto was so caught up in his little act, that when he took a step forward, he stepped on a shuriken, the metal object causing him to slip and fall. Right on top of Sasuke.

The weight of Naruto falling on him caused Sasuke to fall backwards onto the bed. However what caught his attention was how Naruto lips had meet his in another accidental kiss. Both boys eyes widened as they laid shocked, after a few seconds Naruto pulled back words of apology spilling from his mouth but before he could form them into a sentence Sasuke had reached up and grabbed the blondes collar pulling him down for another kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pulled him down making there lips make contact once again. He was still for a moment, lost in the shock of what was happening. When his brain finally caught up with him, he pushed Sasuke away, with a, "What the Hell?" He didn't wait for an answer just jumped out the window, heading for his apartment, Sasuke's IPOD still in his hand.

Sasuke sat stunned at his actions. He couldn't believe he had given in and kissed Naruto, he had screwed up the only friendship he had ever had, all for one small kiss. His eyes widened as he muttered out "What am I going to do tomorrow……shit!" Standing up Sasuke started pacing in his room. After a few minutes he turned and punched the wall. "Fuck! Why did I have to like the dobe!"

Naruto ran swiftly through the village, finally coming up onto his small, rickety apartment. He quickly unlocked the door, throwing himself inside and slamming the green wood shut behind him. He leaned heavily on the door, gasping for breath. Sasuke's house was all the way across the village from his own home, and he had just sprinted the entire way, but that's not why he was sucking air.

Sasuke's kiss had left him breathless, and that scared the blonde fox. He didn't quite understand what had just happened or why, all he knew was that there was a noise in his ear. He realized he had taken off with Sasuke's ipod, and slumped to the ground. /I can't take it back, I can't face him now. Why did I run?/ Naruto leaned his head against the door, allowing Sasuke's music to calm him.

_There's another world inside of me, that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away,  
Or maybe I'm just blind. (maybe I'm just blind)_

_So hold me when I'm here,  
Love me when I'm gone_

_Hold me when I'm scared,  
and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am  
and everything in me,  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'd never let you down,  
Even If I could  
I'd give up everything, If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here love me when I'm gone  
Hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone. _

Your education x-ray, cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing, that I could not tell my friends  
I'm roamin' through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this,  
but part of me is gone.

So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am, and everything in me  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'd never let you down, even If I could,  
I'd give up everything, if only for your good,  
So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone,  
Hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there so love me when I'm gone

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am, and everything in me  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'd never let you down, even If I could,  
I'd give up everything, if only for your good,  
So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone,  
Hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there so love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone. Woah _

Love me when I'm gone  
when I'm gone  
when I'm gone  
when I'm gone  
When I'm gone...

Naruto stared forlornly at the mechanism, laughing a bit of a hollow laugh. "That song suits him perfectly..." Naruto put the IPod on repeat, going to his small bed and laying down for a nap, exhausted from the day's tiring events.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, sitting on the floor of his room sat Sasuke, his knuckles bleeding and his heart hurting. With a small sigh he stood up and walked over to his bed. Flopping down on his stomach he closed his eyes he hoped that he would wake up and this would all be a dream, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Because in his dreams, Naruto kissed him back.

* * *

**Melted Chocolate Poured Over A Marshmallow Shaped Authoresses Note:** Well what do you think? We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of our second fic! Reviews wild be nice/helpful but not compulsory. Well ta, ta for now

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar


	2. Strife At The Bridge

**Our Gummi Bear Shaped Disclaimer: **We own all but none, so bye screw you hun, I'm poetry dead, tests have fried my head, and now I shall have a choc bun.

**Our Pocky Tasting Authors Note:**

**Sugar:** Hello! Sugar here, so glad you guys are still reading this! Remember, flamers will be poisoned with deadly candy, and then skinned alive, rolled in salt, and dipped in vinegar!!!  
**Peppermint:** O.O  
**Sugar:** Anyways, on with the fic! 'giggles'

**Peppermint:** 'Rolls eyes while sharpening kunai….but whether for flamers or Sugar is unknown.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

It Start's With An IPod

Chapter 2 Strife At The Bridge

Tired eyelids peeled themselves apart, staring at a digital clock that read seven a.m. "What a dream..." Naruto grumbled, sitting up, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then, he realized there was music in his ears, and he looked at his hands, only to see an Ipod clutched there.

His face drained of all colour. It hadn't been a dream. Sasuke had really kissed him. And he had to meet him on the bridge today. "Why me?" Naruto asked to his empty apartment. He sighed, getting up and heading toward the bathroom, showering, dressing, then heading out the door toward the bridge, and his intimate demise.

Meanwhile across town a blue haired ninja was glaring at his front door; this was a bad morning. Stiffly moving he opened the door and walked out, mentally screaming at himself to turn around and go back. He didn't want to face Naruto, to have his heart only further ripped out. He knew Naruto could never like him back, he knew that he would never be able to touch him again but that didn't help the fact that he still wanted to.

Naruto arrived at the bridge, forgetting to take his usual detour, and because of that, being the first one there. He didn't notice though. He was too caught up in thoughts of a certain raven, and how he was going to get through the day. His eyes snapped up when he heard footsteps, and his eyes locked with his dark-haired rival's, Naruto not knowing what he would do, or say once the dark teen made his way fully to the bridge.

After a fangirl free walk Sasuke reached the bridge. He thought he was alone but when he looked up and met sky blue eyes he faltered. He hadn't expected the blond to show up early. Slipping on his mask of indifference he continued until he reached the rail. Leaning forward he watched the water flow beneath the bridge, his bangs covering his eyes.

Naruto was frustrated that Sasuke had failed to say anything about the previous events. Then again, how could he blame him? Sasuke must have felt horrible, or at least embarrassed at the situation, Naruto knew he would be. "Ano... uh- Sasuke?" Naruto dug into his pants pocket, pulling out Sasuke's Ipod and shoving it practically in the other boy's face. "I'm sorry, I never gave it back. And..." Naruto looked up, into Sasuke's face before looking down at the ground to the side. "I'm sorry for away." He finished, holding the Ipod out for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke looked up as Naruto held out the Ipod. He felt the urge to scowl at the device; it had all started with the blasted thing. Hesitantly he reached out his arm and took it, careful not to touch Naruto; not knowing how the blonde would react. "Understandable." He muttered. "Huh?" Naruto asked. Still refusing to look at Naruto he busied himself with putting the Ipod in his pocket while he answered "It's understandable that you ran."

Naruto half-heartedly glared at Sasuke. "I said I would never run away again, yet I still did." Naruto forced Sasuke to look at him, by stepping in his line of sight. "I want to know, what... what happened…why you did it." Naruto was a little startled by his own question, when he had thought about it this morning, he had just wanted to let the matter fall, and return to normal. But now that Sasuke was here, he wanted an explanation. He also could have sworn there was the fleeting thought that he wanted it to happen again...

Sasuke felt his stomach drop. How could he answer that? I kissed you because I'm in love with you; I have been since we accidentally kissed in the classroom? However before he could even think of an answer a shrill voice yelled "SASUKE-KUN!!" before hugging him from behind. He never would have thought it possible that he would be happy to see Sakura; but anything was better then looking into confused sky blue eyes.

Naruto almost audibly growled at Sakura, he felt a sudden possessiveness, but didn't know why, so he suppressed the noise. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, calmly for once. He was not in the mood to greet Sakura in his usual manner today. He unintentionally glared at the girl, sitting down and leaning against the bridge railing, making himself comfortable for the long wait he knew he would have to endure until Kakashi-sensei arrived.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto as he sat against the bridge railing. He was both thankful and disappointed at the distance between them. "Sasuke-Kun?" Turning he looked at a blushing Sakura who was standing next to him, fiddling with the hem of her dress. He didn't respond just turned back to looking at the river, hoping she'd take the hint and go away.

After a few seconds he heard her sigh before heading to the other side of the bridge. Keeping his head bent he watched Naruto from the corner of his eye, the dobe was looking at the clouds, his blonde hair moving with the slight breeze. Sighing he pulled his gaze back to the water, he wouldn't look at Naruto. Almost as if to prove his mental command he pulled out his Ipod and placed it in one of his ears before pressing play. Letting Simple Plan's Untitled flow from the speakers. He mentally grimaced, why did it have to be a sad song?

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke to see him grimace. He also noticed it was at the music in his ears. He got up. Sasuke was his best, not to mention ONLY friend! He was not going to lose him. Naruto decided to try to talk to Sasuke, make things a little less awkward. "Oi, Sasuke-teme." He said calmly, making sure not to sound angry or hyper. "What'cha listening to?"

Sasuke tensed when Naruto spoke to him, he hadn't ever expected to hear that voice directed at him again. Carefully so as not to aggravate Naruto further he said while still focusing on the river "Untitled, Simple Plan." From the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto frown before muttering "Of course it would be a fitting song." He didn't respond just kept looking at the river.

He was contemplating saying something to Naruto, maybe letting him borrow the IPod when a poof was heard followed by Sakura's yell of 'YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI" Funny he hadn't even noticed that they'd been there for over two hours. Lifting his hand he turned off the IPod just as 'Look What You've Done' by Jet finished playing.

Naruto was normally very prepared for Sakura's screech, however today, he was not. The blonde kitsune jumped almost three feet in the air, falling over the bridge railing at the same time. "Ah!" Naruto breathed, reaching a hand up, hoping someone would grab it. While he was falling, he was also contemplating the fact that he actually quite enjoyed the cool feeling of water on his skin, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

Following the shriek Sasuke felt his stomach climb up into his throat as he saw Naruto jump off the bridge in fright. Without thinking he was leaning over the bridge his hand grasping Naruto's and his IPod dangling over the bridge, only just held in his ear by the headphone.

Mentally shaking his head Sasuke had to marvel at the headband Naruto was wearing; with the amount of times he got surprised, it was nothing more then a miracle he was still alive. However that thought was soon discarded as he realised that he had grabbed and was now holding Naruto's hand.

Naruto blushed red as a beet with both embarrassment at his surprise and for the fact that Sasuke was currently holding his hand. "Ano, Sasuke, can you pull me up now?" He asked tentatively, hoping Sasuke wouldn't decide to just drop him as punishment for running from the kiss.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up in the slightest blush at there position. He mumbled a small 'okay' before hoisting the blonde up, never noticing his dangling IPod. When Naruto was safely on the bridge Sakura gave him a smack upside his head. "You idiot!" Everyone waited for Sasuke's usual 'dobe ' comment but it never came, Sasuke just moved away from Naruto taking his IPod out from his ear as he did.

Naruto looked slightly surprised at the absence of Sasuke's 'dobe', but shrugged it off. He was just glad Sasuke didn't drop him. "Thanks, Teme." He grinned at the dark-haired boy. He hoped they were on good terms now, he couldn't stand it if Sasuke was mad at him.

"So Kakashi sensei," Naruto said to their silver haired teacher, who was examining the Uchiha closley, "do we have any missions today?" Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts by Naruto speaking to him. "Sorry Naruto, we don't. Just training today." Naruto's shoulders sagged and he groaned. "Awww, we NEVER have any missions..."

Everyone just ignored him as Kakashi continued. "Okay, Naruto and Sasuke will spar as will Sakura and myself." Sakura nodded and went to walk over to Kakashi but before she had taken two steps Kakashi's next word stopped her. "But first I need to speak to Sasuke." Naruto's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Kakashi's grinned wickedly…if his one visible eye was any indication. "Because I want to strip him down and check for injuries" The entire team blanched. "Bad image, bad image!" Naruto yelled while banging his head on the bridge railing, obviously trying to will the images away.

After beating himself over the head on the bridge, Naruto headed off into the forest with Sakura to allow Kakashi to speak with Sasuke. "Oi, Sakura-chan, what do you think Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to Sasuke alone?" Sakura looked at Naruto and shrugged. "He's probably helping Sasuke-kun plan a magnificent date for us, and afterwards, he's going to help Sasuke-kun and I get Married!!!" Sakura took an a dreamy look while Naruto just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Somehow he HIGHLY doubted that that was what was happening...

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura walk away leaving Kakashi and him alone. Turning to look at the perverted jounin he felt a tendril of nervousness form in the pit of his stomach. Keeping his blank face in place he said "What do you want?" Kakashi studied Sasuke before saying "Something happened with Naruto…..what?"

Sasuke felt his entire body tense, with difficulty he allowed himself to relax before saying acid coating his every word "Remind me how that's any of your business." Kakashi ignored Sasuke's tone before saying "Tut, tut Sasuke, now tell me what happened between you and our resident knucklehead blonde." Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Stick your nose back in your porno where it belongs and out of my affairs."

Kakashi shook his head in mock exasperation. "Maa, I guess I'll just have to ASSUME some things, after all, like you said my nose is always in my porn so it effects the way I think, so I will automatically assume you did some nasty things to our poor, poor little blonde..." As Kakashi rambled on about sex and marriage, his inner grin was growing wider and wider.

"... And I guess I'll just have to explain it to Naruto the best way I can think of. That is, if you don't tell me the truth." He turned and smiled (although theoretically, you can't tell with the mask) at the fuming Uchiha. "What do you think of that then Sasuke-Chan?"

Sasuke eye twitched at the suffix but he otherwise didn't move. When Sasuke stayed quiet Kakashi continued. "Well then I'll just have to go and talk to Naruto and see what he has to say….especially if I mentioned how informative you have been." Before Kakashi could blink Sasuke had reached up and grabbed his collar, bringing there faces mere inches apart. Sasuke's sharingan was spinning wildly and his hands were slightly shaking, something that did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

Kakashi mentally sweat-dropped at Sasuke's reaction. "Maa, maa Sasuke-kun, no reason to be angry..." Kakashi suddenly grew serious. "Sasuke, tell me what happened. If it's something that is going to be affecting your training, I need to know, now."

Meanwhile, Naruto was still staring at Sakura, her odd face still set in place. "You know, Sakura-chan, your face will get stuck like that if you hold it in place for too long." He chuckled. "I mean, just look at the teme." Sakura whacked Naruto over the head, HARD. "Sasuke-kun's face is perfect, Naruto no Baka!" Naruto's only reply was to mentally roll his eyes.

Sasuke felt like walking off and ignoring Kakashi, but he knew he couldn't. With a mental groan he muttered out "Nothing I can't handle." He could see Kakashi going to protest but he intercepted "It won't affect any missions." Kakashi still seemed unsure but Sasuke left in the direction of Naruto and Sakura before the jounin could protest.

When Sasuke was out of earshot Kakashi sighed before muttering "If only love and lust was as simple as it was in books." With one final sigh he pulled out his orange Icha Icha Paradise book and started reading it while walking in the general direction of his students, but for the first time in known history Kakashi couldn't concentrate on his beloved porn.

* * *

**Our Éclair Filled And Roughly Shaped Author's Note:** Well we hope you have enjoyed our second chapter….it was rather long ne? Anyways please R&R we would be ever so grateful! Well thanks for getting this far!! Oh and if you like our writing please check out our other story Mission Audition….are we shameless advertisers or what?

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar


	3. Tension

**Our Snicker's Flavored Disclaimer:** We thought it was in our hands, in so many small thin strands, but it turned out to be a farce, so dejected, we depart. (Basically we don't own Naruto.)

**Our Pumped With Sugar Donut Shaped Author's Note:** Ohayo!! Sugar here, I just want to thank you for coming back to read our fic, and we deeply apologize for the long wait! I have been getting ready to go to Washington D.C., not to mention 8th grade continuation!!! The time difference of eighteen hours didn't help matters much. Well Anyways on with the fic!

* * *

It Starts With An Ipod

Chapter 3 Tension

Naruto laid on the ground in the middle of the training field, he had done a few warm-ups before getting bored, and instead took to watching the clouds pass. Sakura was still staring off into space like the total moron she was, imaging totally impossible happenings of her and 'her' Sasuke as she waited.

Blonde lashes fluttered closed as Naruto pulled something out of his pocket. Metallic and bright orange it shimmered in the sunlight, Naruto then slipped two small, white earphones into his ears, turning on his orange ipod shuffle with a small, 'click

_So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason.  
Can't find hope to believe in._

Blue eyes envisioned a small blonde child running through a crowded village, every step taken bringing another hateful stare..  
_  
Drop dead a bullet to my head.  
Your words are like a gun in hand,  
You can't change the state of the nation,  
We just need some motivation.  
_  
Then the picture changed to a raven haired boy who suddenly appeared before the unconscious boy, the slim, pale frame jerking side to side with every needle puncturing the skin. He fell, into the blonde's arms, his eyes dull, his voice weak.

_These eyes have seen no conviction.  
Just lies and more contradiction,  
So tell me what would you say,  
I'd say it's time.  
(too late)_

The picture then shifted to behind the academy, Sakura yelling at him. "Naruto, Your annoying." The blonde shrank back, the words emitting from the strawberry haired girl having more of an effect than she knew.

_So am I still waiting,  
For this world to stop hating?  
Can't find a good reason.  
Can't find hope to believe in._

Mentally scowling Sasuke made his way towards the others. He really didn't want to deal with Sakura's idiocy and Naruto's…He sighed. Muttering under his breath "Discomfort" Continuing he found himself pulling his ipod from his pocket and putting it in his ears. He wasn't worried about enemy ninja…as far as he was concerned they could come and kill him for all he cared, it would be better then what he would soon have to face.

Turning on his Ipod he groaned as the song filtered through his head...only he couldn't bring himself to change it.

_Woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

He'd always found himself thinking of Naruto when this song played, and now it only seemed more realistic to there life.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me _

I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes

The way he smiled, laughed even how he could light up a room on entrance seemed harsher now that his secret was out…and now that he knew that he had no chance.

_I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

It was a routine, one attacked the other blocked. It was a rivalry that had started when the blonde fell for Sakura. He hadn't cared…not until there first kiss. That had changed things that was when there group had became a love triangle of the worst sort.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me_

_  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

_I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_

He scowled as he continued walking. Stupid blonde idiots weren't suppose to induce feelings especially in a cold uncaring Uchiha's. To bad he couldn't give his feelings a death glare.

_No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow_

God he just wanted the day to end. It seemed every second, every song; every action was making things harder. Uchiha's never run. He told himself…but god he wanted to.

_I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

_I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_

He had always dreamed of telling him of his feelings and then running away with him. He had wanted to tell Naruto everything after getting hit by Haku's needles….but he couldn't do it…he was afraid and now he knew what ever fantasy he had of him and Naruto, was crumbled into dust, never to be hoped for again.

Yanking out his earphones he glared at the Ipod before turning it off. He was sick of being reminded of everything that happened, about his mistake, Naruto's reaction and about the prospect of forever being without his koi, his precious person.

Naruto opened his eyes as Sasuke walked into the feild, looking up in time to see the raven rip the headphones from his ears. Flinching, Naruto sat up. He felt bad for his reaction, he didn't know why he had reacted like that, and knew he was slowly losing his best friend because of his irrational panic. Putting on a determined air, Naruto stood and walked over to the dark haired boy, sitting himself down next to him.

"What was that? Didn't like the song?" Naruto smiled, trying to ease the discomfort he knew Sasuke must have been feeling. "Here, try this." Naruto plucked an earphone out of his left ear, and stuck it into Sasuke's.

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through _

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's goin' on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you

It's just a problem that I'm faced with, am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications ended first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless, consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back, Step back, and as for me, I can't believe

_Part of me, won't agree  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore_

_Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
But what else are we s'posed to do? _

Part of me, won't agree  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

_Anymore _

Why do the things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose?  
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

Naruto looked at the sky, and blinked. "That was... appropriate." He was now fully convinced that Ipods had minds of their own and landed on just the right song at just the right time in order to mold to a situation.

Sasuke mentally sighed when the song finished. Plucking the head phone out of his ear he dropped it, letting it swing between them. He felt Naruto fiddle beside him and guessed he was turning off his Ipod. Looking at the rest of the clearing he noticed that Kakashi and Sakura had gone…probably to train.

Hastily looking down at his fingers he tried to slip his usual cold mask on but was having difficulty doing it. He wasn't sure if it was Naruto's presence or his own hectic thoughts. He felt movement next to him and turned his head just in time to see Naruto stand up. With nothing else to do he stood up as well. "So…are we going to spar or what?" Sasuke blinked before locking eyes with Naruto.

"You want to spar with me?" He couldn't keep all the disbelief from his voice. This time it was Naruto's turn to blink. Confused he asked "And why wouldn't I?" Sasuke shrugged "Because of what happened, didn't think you'd want anything to do with me." Even though on the outside he was acting nonchalant on the inside his heart felt like it was breaking. He already knew he had lost his best friend now he was just waiting for confirmation.

Naruto gave Sasuke an understanding smile before it dropped, the blonde looking off to the side. "Listen Sasuke, about my reaction, I didn't mean to run away... you just caught me off guard is all." He looked up, sparkling blue meeting deep obsidian. "No matter what you're thinking or feeling right now, no matter what your logic, I don't hate you, you know." Naruto walked over to Sasuke, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "To be honest, I don't think I could ever hate you." Naruto then looked at Sasuke, now completely serious. "The only reason I would ever hate you is if..." Naruto glared at nothing in particular. "You ate my Ramen."

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto slung his arm around him, he never would have thought anything like this would happen. When Naruto made the threat about his Ramen Sasuke almost laughed but at the last moment held it in. Shaking his head slightly he said "Dobe, who other then you would eat that disgusting stuff." Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled before removing his arm and hugging the Raven. Sasuke tensed slightly before relaxing into the hug, he went to hug back but stopped himself, he didn't want to do anything that might be perceived as to friendly.

Pulling back Naruto gave him a small glare. "You know I won't punch you if you hug me back." Taking a few steps back from Naruto Sasuke locked eyes with him. "Hugging you back can turn into something very different Naruto." Naruto seemed confused for a second before it dawned on him making him turn, in Sasuke's opinion a delightful shade of red. As soon as he thought it he mentally chastised himself, he had to stop thinking of Naruto like that.

Naruto bit his lip, doing some speedy deep thought. /Do I like Sasuke like that? I never really thought about it before, I mean, the only person I've ever felt even a fraction of attraction to is Sakura, and that was a big mistake.../ seeming to come to some conclusion, Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"I think I'm willing to take the risk, teme." Adding the 'teme' was more to his own benefit then to Sasuke's, for he was suddenly very nervous about the whole thing. The blonde took a tentative step forward before practically launching himself at the raven, pulling him into a tight hug. "Now hug me back bastard."

The kitsune mumbled from his face's place buried in Sasuke's neck. He was very grateful that Sasuke could not see his face, for he was blushing red as a tomato. He decided that flinging himself may have not been the best idea, for as a result almost every part of the blonde was pressed tightly against the dark haired Uchiha.

Sasuke froze when Naruto latched himself to him like a second skin. When his breath ghosted over his neck he shivered. "N-Naruto" He couldn't stop the stutter, nor the blush that had enveloped his face. Naruto's response was to tighten his hold. "I'm not letting you go until you hug me back teme." Sasuke had to hold back the urge to start kissing Naruto's neck. Every breath from Naruto was testing his will power.

Knowing things could get a lot worse if they kept going the way they were he hesitantly hugged Naruto back. The instant reaction was for Naruto to loosen his grip. He felt Naruto sigh on his neck. Shivering again he pulled away from Naruto, releasing himself from the hug. Not looking at Naruto he said in a very low voice "Don't do that again Naruto."

After a few seconds of silence Naruto's confused voice answered. "Why?" Shuddering slightly Sasuke lifted his head but refused to look him in the eyes. "Because next time I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from kissing you…and I would rather avoid all contact with you, if it keeps you as my friend."

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes. For him, the worst was over, the ice was broken, and floating away. "Geez teme, for being a smart Uchiha prodigy, you sure are dumb." When Sasuke merely made a confused face, Naruto stepped forward and took Sasuke's face into his hands. He came in close, looking straight into the raven's eyes, allowing his breath to caress Sasuke's face, his lips ghosting over the other's. "A complete idiot." He muttered before pressing his mouth to the other's, drawing a sharp breath when he found out that yes, Sasuke's lips were just as soft as they looked.

* * *

**A Brown Sugar Soaked Banana Type Authors Note:**

**Peppermint:** OMG a cliffy!! Are we evil or what?

**Sugar:** I no!! They'll hate us….or worse OMG they'll kill us!!

**Peppermint:** 'Whacks her on the head' what are u dense? They can't kill us! 1 because we write it we die the story dies 2 they have no friggin idea who we are!

**Sugar:** 'laughs sheepishly' Heh I knew that.

**Peppermint:** 'ignores Sugar' Okay well we hope you liked it sooo please review! And thanks for reading!

**Sugar:** Love you all!! Byes!!


	4. Simply Loving You

**The Cookie And Cream Disclaimer:** Naruto is Sasuke's not ours, I feel like killing some cows, that may sound quiet cruel, but it's inside the rules, and with that I take a big bow.

**Our Sour And Grape Flavored Authoress Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but we have had trouble communicating…hopefully however, that is behind us. Anyway we hope you enjoy the LAST part of our I-Pod story, yes I no, it's the 4th and final chapter. Sad ne? Anywyas we hope you like…oh and this has LEMON of the BOYxBOY kind….u no like…then u go leave. Well byes for now.

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar

* * *

It Start's With An IPod

Chapter 4 Simply Loving You

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto kissed him. Before his mind could fully process what was happening he was leaning into the kiss. When Naruto gasped he quickly slipped his tongue in drawing a moan from Naruto. It was when he heard that moan that he snapped out of his trance. Quickly pulling back he pushed Naruto away. Since the blonde wasn't expecting it he fell on his butt.

"What the fuck Naruto." He stood looking down at Naruto his whole body shaking. "You can't just do that." Naruto blinked confused before standing back up, rubbing his ass as he did. "Why you like me right?" Sasuke gave him a look filled with anguish. "Naruto your making it worse." Naruto gained a look of panic. "What didn't I kiss you right?" He moved forward "I can try again."

But before he could take more then three steps Sasuke spoke. "I don't want your pity. I don't want you to kiss me because you want to make me feel better….I….I can't deal with that. I love you to much, that if I can't have all of you, having some of you Is worse."

Naruto sighed heavily. "You thick headed piece of sexy stupid." Sasuke blushed at the comment, as did Naruto. /That was supposed to be a thought.../ Naruto shook his head to clear it. "Why won't you realize," Naruto stared Sasuke in the eyes. "I love you too." Without giving the raven time to protest, Naruto grabbed Sasuke, winding his arms around his neck and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

He pressed himself flush against Sasuke, pushing his tongue through into the other's mouth, trying to memorize the feel of the ridges on the roof, and the contours of his teeth. He coaxed Sasuke's tongue out, the two battling for dominance. Sasuke won when he rubbed his tongue against the length of Naruto's, making the blonde moan into Sasuke's mouth and his knees give out from under him. The two broke apart for air, Naruto's eyes half lidded and his cheeks rosy.

Taking in a breath Sasuke lifted his hand and stroked Naruto's cheek. Almost as if he believed it was all a dream Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist. "Naruto….do you….really mean it?" His cold emotionless mask was no longer present as he looked into Naruto's eyes waiting for the answer that would either make or break him.

Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing himself to the other. "Baka... Of course I mean it. I never go back on my word, remember? That's my motto." Sasuke chuckled lightly and Naruto's smile grew. He placed his mouth over the raven's, tightening his hold and burying his fingers in Sasuke's spiky locks. He swiped his tongue over Sasuke's lips, begging for entrance, which was happily granted.

The boy's tongues met, both battling for dominance. Sasuke raked his hands down Naruto's sides, making the blonde gasp, and giving Sasuke the advantage. The raven then trailed from Naruto's mouth to along his jaw, placing nips and kisses everywhere. He continued down to the junction of Naruto's neck and collarbone, sinking his teeth into delicious sun-kissed flesh, eliciting a rather loud and throaty moan from the blonde. "Teme... you ch-cheated." Naruto panted out. "Hn." Was Sasuke's only response as he continued feasting on his kitsune.

With each moan and mewl Naruto made Sasuke found it harder and harder to control himself. When Naruto let go of his hair and slipped his hands under his shirt he lost it. Pulling away from Naruto's tanned neck he quickly grabbed a kuani from his pocket before slicing down the front of the blonde's shirt. "W-what?" He cried but he was silenced as Sasuke kissed him before ripping off his jacket and what was left of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto made a pitiful attempt at a scowl at Sasuke. "I... ungh, need that Teme!" Naruto's protests were interrupted by Sasuke's wandering hands trailing over his torso, then going down to grasp his butt. Naruto blushed, mumbling an almost incoherent phrase that involved the words pervert and bastard. Deciding he had had enough with standing, Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt collar before allowing himself to fall, bringing the Uchiha down on top of him. Naruto reached down to the hem of Sasuke's navy blue top, pulling it up and over the raven's head, and gasping when flesh met bare flesh.

Sasuke couldn't help a small moan from escaping his lips as Naruto's hands started exploring his chest. Closing his eyes he savored the feelings of love, happiness and pleasure that Naruto could bring him. However before to long his eyes snapped open and he moaned arching his back as Naruto took one of his hardened nipples into his mouth, the other being tweaked by his hand.

Naruto swirled his tongue around Sasuke's erect nipple, biting down on it, and then blowing air on it. Sasuke moaned, encouraging Naruto to reach down and brush his hand over Sasuke's clothed member. Tracing his finger along the hem of Sasuke's pants, Naruto spoke huskily into the raven's ear. "Beg."

Sasuke shuddered at the tone Naruto used to say that one word. Before he even knew what he was doing he was grinding his arousal on Naruto's hand and moaning. He went to do it again but he was stopped by Naruto holding him back. Opening his lust filled eyes he locked them with Naruto's mischievous ones. Leaning up Naruto licked Sasuke's lips before saying into them again "Beg."

Pulling back Naruto slowly, ever so slowly moved his hand down Sasuke's chest until they were again hovering over his pants line. Not being able to take it anymore he leaned himself onto Naruto and with a shaky breath gave Naruto what he wanted. "Please, Naruto." That was all the blonde needed.

Smirking Naruto slipped his hands into Sasuke's pants, lightly touching his hardened member causing Sasuke to grab his arms and moan while bucking his hips wanting more contact. Smiling he complied grasping Sasuke's arousal and pumping it up and down. Rubbing his thumb lightly over the head, he causes a choked gasp to escape Sasuke much to his glee. Slowly he then removed his hand from Sasuke's pants, getting a mewl of disapproval in the process.

Leaning up he whispered. "Don't worry; there is better things to come." He then pushed Sasuke up and off of him until he was lying on the ground. Grabbing the waist of his pants he pulled both them and his boxers down until they were at his ankles. Before Sasuke could react he was hovering over Sasuke his breath lightly ghosting over his fully erect member. Leaning forwards he ran the tip of his tongue up Sasuke's length before enveloping him in his mouth.

When Sasuke felt Naruto's warm mouth engulf him he moaned out Naruto's name, trying to push himself as far into Naruto as he could. However Naruto had prepared and was holding his hips down. Feeling a smirk against his member he could do nothing before Naruto started swirling his talented tongue around his organ in the most delightful ways.

Naruto sensed that Sasuke was close. Raking his teeth over the raven's throbbing member, he hummed onto it, feeling Sasuke gasp, he prepared for what came next. "N-Naruto, I'm gonna- Nng!" White cream shot into Naruto's mouth, the blonde swallowing as much as he could, the excess dribbling down his chin.

Pulling back Naruto licked the excess of his face before smiling lazily at Sasuke. "Having fun?" Sasuke lifted his head to look at the smiling Kitsune. Smirking he grabbed him by the shoulder pulling the blonde onto his chest. Leaning up he huskily whispered into Naruto's ear. "I know how we could have even more fun." He felt Naruto shiver before moaning as he bit the blondes ear lightly.

Naruto smiled at the proposition. "Hmm... and just how would that be?" Naruto moved his mouth to the junction of Sasuke's neck and collarbone, running his teeth over the spot before biting down hard. He felt Sasuke tense, then moan as the blonde began generously nursing the bite with his talented tongue.

Feeling himself harden once again at Naruto's ministrants he pulled the blonde back and crashed there lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. When they pulled back Sasuke smirked at Naruto's glazed expression. Flipping them over so Naruto was underneath he kicked off his pants and shoes, leaving nothing on him. Grabbing Naruto's pants he yanked them down and off in one motion, causing the blonde to shiver at the temperature change.

"Nng, Teme the grass is cold, dattebayo..." Naruto said, surprising himself by still having the ability to form complete and coherent sentences. Naruto pulled Sasuke down for a kiss, swiping his tongue over the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Naruto's tongue ravaged Sasuke's mouth, the both of them fighting for dominance over the other.

Naruto eventually gave up, allowing the raven haired boy to attack him. The boys broke apart for air, Naruto licking his lips. "You taste like chocolate." Naruto said, a little confused by this because he knew for a fact that Sasuke very much did not enjoy sweets.

Sasuke didn't answer the unasked question simply nibbled at a tan neck, eliciting a few mewls. Smirking he pulled back and held up three fingers to Naruto. "Suck." He muttered and was about to go back to attacking the blondes neck when Naruto spoke. "Why do you get to be Seme?" He practically whined. Smirking Sasuke lent down and huskily said in his ear. "Because….now suck." Before starting to nip down Naruto's throat, a few seconds later Sasuke moaned at the feeling of his fingers being swirled around Naruto's tongue.

Naruto slicked Sasuke's fingers up, enjoying the sounds he was eliciting from the raven. The fingers were then removed from his mouth, and Naruto felt Sasuke put one digit slowly inside him. Squirming at the unpleasant sensation, he made and animalistic noise of displeasure, causing Sasuke to chuckle lightly.

Kissing his neck he slowly entered a second finger in, making a scissor motion to stretch the blonde. Naruto whined at the sensation. Grinning Sasuke delved deeper, when his fingers brushed something that had a different texture to everything else Naruto screamed. Sasuke smiled as Naruto grabbed him, panting as he did. He played with the blondes prostate a few more times until the sounds of his pleasure were almost driving him over the edge, he need to be in his Kitsune and he needed it now.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulders, biting his lip trying to keep himself quiet. Sasuke removed his fingers and Naruto exhaled, both relieved and disappointed that they were gone. Sasuke leaned over Naruto, his lips by the blonde's ear. "This is going to hurt... bear with me." Naruto was about to say what, but it turned into a pained cry as Sasuke pushed his hard member into him. Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close while trying to suppress his cries.

Sasuke felt his heart ache at the sound of Naruto's pain. Biting his lip he did his best to stay still so the blonde could get use to the feeling. Kissing Naruto's neck, cheek and ear he whispered "Honto ni gomen ne." After a few moments Naruto wiggled slightly telling Sasuke to move. Sasuke slowly complied trying not to hurt the blonde any further.

Naruto suppressed the feeling of pain, and urged Sasuke to move. The first movements were still painful, and he really had to push himself to stay quiet. Then Naruto started to feel something else... something good. Pleasure was overriding the pain and soon Naruto was moving in rhythm with Sasuke, practically screaming every time the raven hit his prostate. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried breathlessly, coming all over their stomachs, his muscles clenching as he went over the edge.

With the feel of Naruto's muscles constricting around him Sasuke lost it and came. "Ugh…Naruto-Koi." He screamed into Naruto shoulder, but Naruto heard it loud and clear. They laid there panting as they tried to catch there breath. Pulling out from the blonde Sasuke fell back against the ground. With what little energy he had he pulled Naruto close to him.

Naruto snuggled up close to Sasuke, enjoying the warmth of the other and wanting to be held. He accidentally slid over his discarded pants, clicking on his I-pod, and turning the volume waaaaay up.

_Love to be beside you, the way you smell  
The way your lips feel and your fingernails.  
The way your fingers crawl up my spine,  
The way you always make me the last in line._

Naruto jumped at the sudden sound, clinging to Sasuke before relaxing and letting out a small chuckle. He reached behind him and switched the machine off, turning to Sasuke. "Maybe we should get out of here before someone finds us..." Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke nodded slowly before letting Naruto go. He went to stand up and get his pants when he felt a hesitant hand touch his shoulder. Turning back to Naruto he saw him blushing. "Naruto?" He asked. Refusing to meet the ravens eyes Naruto whispered. "I think I'll need you to carry me." Sasuke looked confused for a second before realizations dawned.

A flood of guilt hit him ho nodded before grabbing his pants and putting them on. Grabbing the rest of the clothes he threw them over his shoulder before carefully lifting Naruto into his arms. When Naruto winced he froze. "You okay?" Naruto nodded before snuggling a little closer to him. "Yeah….love you Sasuke-Koi." Sasuke smiled, his guilt minimizing slightly as he carefully preformed the jutsu's to send them to his house.

* * *

**Sweet As Sugar And Just As Tooth Decaying Authoresses Note:** Awwwww isn't that cute? Well we hope you enjoyed it!! We plan on making a small drabble that willl link to this story slightly…so look out for that. Otherwise this story is done. We hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if you like our writing we have another story called Mission Audition….it seems to be liked….so why not give it a shot? We'd love you forever!! Well thanks for reading…we'd love a review!! 'both give puppy dog eyes of doom'

With Grace,

Peppermint and Sugar


End file.
